


I'll Be Bonnie

by Medie



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only true universal language is stained linoleum and Gideon bibles. After six months on the run, Matt's got plenty of empirical data to back that one up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Bonnie

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://celli.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**celli**](http://celli.dreamwidth.org/) who wanted Matt/Mohinder.

There's something to be said for being on the lam. No, really, there is. Matt's not sure exactly what it is, but he's sure that there is. It should show up any second now, because they're on their third crappy motel of the month, he's not even sure which town (or state) they're in, but that's okay. It's not like it matters. Crappy motels are crappy motels no matter what state you're in. Hell, they're crappy motels no matter what planet you're on. He's sure that on the third planet of some Alpha Beta-Whatever-The-Fuck-Delta there is a crappy motel with the exact same puke green curtains, plaid pillows, and moth-eaten sheets.

Forget math. The only true universal language is stained linoleum and Gideon bibles. After six months on the run, Matt's got plenty of empirical data to back that one up.

_Shit_.

He opens his eyes, looking at Mohinder's sleeping face. "Now I'm starting to think like you," he murmurs, brushing a thumb over Mohinder's lower lip. "You're a bad influence, Suresh."

Six months since Nathan's shooting. Five months and twenty eight days since Mohinder Suresh, Matt Parkman, and Molly Walker dropped off The Company's radar. Four months and fifteen days of Molly's warnings and lightning fast escapes. Swapping cars, planes, boats, anything and everything that means they stay two steps ahead of The Company's agents.

Anything that lets Matt keep Mohinder and Molly safe and out of their hands.

He slides a hand along Mohinder's shoulder, up to cup the back of his neck, drawing him closer into an embrace. Mohinder responds by snuffling in his sleep and cuddling closer, one bare leg sliding over Matt's. His hips rock against Matt, hardening cock rubbing Matt's leg as the arm that's slung across Matt's hip presses in to push him forward.

Matt snickers to himself. "Horn dog," he says, kissing Mohinder's forehead to wake him.

"Mmm?" Not quite able to open his eyes, Mohinder mouths a kiss against Matt's chest. "What?"

Matt shivers when he does it again, hand sliding the length of Mohinder's thigh, squeezing the curve of his ass. "I said," he murmurs, "that you're a horn dog."

Mohinder grins in the dim light. "Oh, that," he says, the movement of his hips anything but subtle. "If it's bothering you, I can always sto-"

Matt's mouth on his cuts off the comment. Mohinder chuckles into the kiss, openly grinding himself against Matt's leg. He's hard now, hard and very, very awake. Matt presses him backward into the bed, hand fumbling between them, until the bed lets out a loud, completely obnoxious _SQUEAK_ and they both freeze.

"Damn," Matt mutters against Mohinder's lips. Breaking their kiss, he lifts his head, looking toward the cot where Molly's supposed to be sleeping. She is, arm wrapped tight around her pillow, face turned away from them.

He sighs in relief. "C'mon," he says, managing to get off the bed without the noisy little fucker squeaking up a storm and waking Molly.

Mohinder follows with only a soft squeak, and then they're both in the bathroom, door pressed shut behind them. Matt laughs when Mohinder slumps against the closed door and pouts at him. "Perhaps, Matt, we might try renting a _house_? Or, at the very least, an apartment?" He holds out a hand for Matt, drawing his eye to those fingers, slender and talented.

Matt takes it, letting Mohinder draw him closer. "That's a risk," he says, pressing against Mohinder again.

"One well worth it," Mohinder says, hands resting on his hips. "Molly needs some semblance a life and -- " he grins, embarrassed, "I miss you. Stealing into bathrooms is all quite illicit and thrilling, but -- " Matt gets an image of them in bed, soft colours and bright morning light, bodies wrapped together, sweaty and satisfied.

He clears his throat. "I suppose we could, maybe, look into it."

Smug, Mohinder loops his arms around Matt's neck, kissing him. "I thought you might see it my way."

"You're damn persuasive, Doctor," Matt says. He pecks another kiss to Mohinder's lips then pulls away, going to his knees. "Damn persuasive." He gives Mohinder's boxers a quick yank, pulling them down over his hips, dragging over his erection, and grins when Mohinder groans.

"Careful, Doc," he says, taking Mohinder in hand. "Wouldn't want to wake Molly." This is said with a slow, leisurely draw of his palm over Mohinder's cock. It's just enough pressure, so close to the way that Mohinder likes it, but not quite, that Mohinder's knees buckle and he's forced to grab the doorknob for support. "Poor kid's already had enough trauma. Don't want -- " Mohinder's hand in his hair tugging cuts him off. He looks up, a grin tugging at his lips. "Yes?

"Matthew," Mohinder says with a grin of his own, "Shut up and suck my cock, please."

He knows he shouldn't laugh, but _still_, hearing those words coming from Mohinder's mouth -- Matt presses his forehead against Mohinder's hip and tries laugh quietly. Ridiculous or not, it really is the hottest thing _ever_ when he says stuff like that.

Mohinder's hand tightens in his hair, drawing his head back. His laughter fades into something approaching naked want when his gaze meets Mohinder's, as hot and intent as the way he says, "Matthew -- " like it's a command. An order.

Matt gulps down a breath. Fuck, that's hot. Licking his lips, he slides his mouth forward on Mohinder, drawing him as deep as he can. Mohinder responds with an approving noises, stray thoughts and images whispering through Matt's mind like alcohol hitting his bloodstream. He's lightheaded and dizzy and Mohinder on his tongue is a familiar weight that has him palming his own cock through his shorts.

Definitely apartment next time. Stolen moments, hand and blowjobs in bathrooms and alleyways. Matt pictures them in a bed, lets himself take Mohinder's fantasy and build on it. Images and sounds that crystallize into a promise.

Matt's still caught in it when Mohinder comes, a second's warning in the strangled whisper of his name. When he finally rises, the taste of Mohinder still on his tongue, Matt's grinning and he's not alone.

"Next time," he promises, kissing him.

Mohinder twists them, pushing Matt back into the door. His eyes gleam with want as he drops down. "I'll hold you to that."

His hand closes around Matt's cock, the wet heat of his mouth setting of fireworks behind Matt's closed eyes. He grabs for curls, thrusts forward, and ready to agree to anything. "Yeah," he grunts, voicing his thoughts, "Anything you want."

He comes to the sound of Mohinder's laughter.


End file.
